It Happened on a Plane
by Brenman
Summary: On a plane from Paris to Tokyo, Jo and Kyohei explain to Amy what's been happening during the three years since the team was split up. It's a realistic Idea for a JoXKyo story
1. Planes, Scooters, and Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I don't own Burst Angel. I think.

Brenman: Here's my second Burst Angel story. I think it's a half ways realistic approach to a Jo/Kyo story.

Chapter 1: Planes, Scooters, and Flashbacks

Amy leaned back in her first class seat. She gazed out the airplanes window as the ground dropped away. She smiled, next stop Tokyo. It wasn't like Paris was a bad place to be, but Tokyo held so many memories, and with what had happened over the last couple of days, the worst of those memories was only a bad dream now.

"So Sei is alive?" An emotionless voice asked from somewhere beside her.

Amy looked to her left, but had to lean forward to address her friend sitting two seats down. "Yeah. Her grandfather sent some of his more trust worthy employees to find her. She was in pretty bad shape, but last I heard she made a full recovery. I'm glad you're okay too, Jo."

The silver haired girl let a smile grace her face. Kyohei, who was sitting between the two girls smiled too and ruffled Amy's hair. "Have you been in Paris this entire time?"

"No," the young teenager said, "only for about half a year now, but more importantly, you two promised to tell me your story. What happened in the last three years? We all thought Jo was dead."

Kyohei leaned back. "It all started the day after RAPT fell."

-- Tokyo Three Years Previous --

Kyohei was ridding on his scooter towards his morning class at the culinary school. "Ah man this sucks." He grumbled, "First I sleep in because all the explosions kept me up last night, and now the traffic is heavier then I've ever seen it. I guess it's because so many roads are blocked off. I'm going to be late, nothing I can do about it. I sure hope Jo and the others are okay. Even if it was hard work, and sometimes hazardous, it was still surprisingly fun while it lasted."

The young cooking student looked down an alleyway and smiled before turning down it. "I guess It wouldn't hurt to take a short cut." He said to himself. The trip down the alley brought up memories for him, 'This is where I first saw Jo,' he thought to himself as he looked at some residual bullet holes and various pieces of damaged property, 'and this is where my first scooter blew up.' he thought again as he examined a patch of telltale scorch marks on the pavement

Kyo continued down towards the culinary school, but as he rounded one of the corners he nearly fell off his scooter to avoid hitting some person lying against one of the buildings. As he straightened his scooter back up he was about to continue on his way, but stopped after a quick glance at what he had almost hit. Her silver hair was matted in dried blood, and her half naked body wasn't any cleaner, but it was unmistakable who this unmoving person was. "Jo! Jo can you hear me?" Kyo shouted. he knelt by her and checked to make sure she was still alive.

Kyohei managed to awkwardly get both Jo and his scooter home, and cleaned Jo off as best as he could. He patched up her wounds and lay her in his bed to get some rest. He looked at her lying in his bed. 'Too bad I couldn't clean her up properly, but If she wakes up and finds me taking her clothes off, she'd probably kill me without asking questions. I hope my bed sheets don't get stained.' he mused. 'Why does she have to be so beautiful. Even all banged up, but it's not like she'd ever look at me any other way then as a source of food.'

"I guess I could take the day off school." he said as he stood up and began walking out of his room. "I'll just tell them that I couldn't get to class. I'm sure I won't be the only student that can't make it today. You just get some rest." He said, more to himself then the unconscious girl.

Later that day Kyohei was standing at the stove as his mother came rushing down the stairs. "Kyohei, I was just putting some clean laundry away in your room. Why is there a strange looking girl sleeping in your bed?" she said sternly.

Kyohei's father looked up from the newspaper he was skimming through with a devilish grin on his face, "Kyo. You sly dog, what have you been up to?" He asked

"It's not like that," Kyohei managed to blurt out, "She's a friend, and she was injured last night. I didn't know what to do with her, so I brought her back here."

His mother pursed her lips and settled her hands on her hips, "If that's true, why didn't you take her to the hospital, and did you skip class today?"

"Yes, I skipped class," Kyo said as he raised his hands in a gesture of peace, "but I've been doing my homework and catching up all day. As for the hospital, I couldn't take her there. RAPT headquarters may have been destroyed last night, but there are still some of their men out there, and she doesn't have the proper civilian identification. If they found out, I don't know what they'd do with her. She's not exactly the government's favorite person in the world."

"You mean she's a criminal. You brought a criminal into our house, and your hiding her from the police?" His mother all but screamed.

"No. Nothing like that. They might call her a criminal, but she's not. She's the person who attacked RAPT headquarters last night, but what they were doing was wrong. Jo's the good guy, not the police."

Kyohei's mother settled down and a sigh escaped from her lips, "Poor thing, she did look a bit banged up. How's she doing do you think?" She asked.

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor, but it's no the first time I've seen her injured and she was fine last time." He said sadly.

"Kyo," his father said, "how about you go and get Mrs. Kibano from next door. She's a nurse, maybe she could help out."

Kyo looked up happily, "That's a great Idea." The excited young man ran out the door as quickly as he could and his mother moved in to take his place watching the food on the stove.

-- Back on the Plane --

Amy leaned forward to look at Jo again, "I guess it's safe to assume that you didn't die." she said happily.

"No, but I did sleep for five days straight." Jo said as if she was proud of herself.

Brenman: Here's chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it. Wait for the next chapter to see what else happens.


	2. Dial One for More Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I don't own any bursting angels or whatever.

Brenman: Chapter two. Yay.

Dial One for More Stories

Kyohei and Jo sat in silence as Amy had left to go to the bathroom. The lights had been turned off a couple of minutes ago and the darkness outside indicated that it was time for most people to get some shut eye. Of course Jo, Amy, and Kyo didn't fall in the category of most people. Kyohei turned to look at the silhouette of Jo, "You know she's probably calling Meg or Sei right now." he said softly, "Are you okay with that?"

"Yes" she said strongly, even if Kyohei knew that somewhere under her hard shell she must have been at least a little bit apprehensive at seeing her best friend after three years. Especially if the last time she saw her she ended up knocking her unconscious.

Kyohei and Jo fell back into their silence until Amy returned. "Hey guy's. Anything cool happen while I was gone." she said, still the energetic child.

Jo looked at Amy with a steely gaze, "What exactly did you expect to have happened since you went to the bathroom? It's not like there's anyone around here I can shoot." she said brashly.

"Shhh. Be quiet, there are people trying to sleep." Kyohei said and looked around nervously, noticing that a few of the passengers still awake were now staring at his little group, "Between the two of you I may never be able to go out in public again."

Amy pursed her lips and slid into her seat, "Geez, you were always such a buzz kill. Now get on with your story."

Jo cracked her knuckles expertly and started off the story in what Kyohei would thankfully describe as a quieter voice then a minute ago, "From what Kyohei told me, I was out for five days."

-- Kyohei's House Three Years Ago --

Jo was lying in Kyo's bed. She had been out for five days now. Mrs. Kibano had looked in on her a couple times over that time and had shown Kyo how to wrap her wounds properly. She was certain that Jo would be fine, and had said that Jo was probably the strongest person she had ever seen.

Jo seemed to be somewhat aware of her surroundings. She slowly gauged what was going on around her. She kept her eyes shut tight, trying to figure out what exactly had happened. Last she could remember, she had been stumbling away from the ruins of the RAPT building. She found herself slowly making her way down an alleyway, and then blackness. 'I must have passed out,' Jo thought, 'but I'm not dead. That's unexpected.'

Jo felt around and realized that someone had put her on a bed, but this wasn't a hospital room. It lacked the sterile smell, and the regular beeps and hums that would have accompanied an unconscious patient. She could hear someone entering the room. Jo heard them walking over to her. Someone touched her. In an instant Jo was on top of the person, instinctually pinning them to the ground and grabbing for their throat. She opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Kyohei, the last person she had expected. A now empty glass rolled away on the carpeted floor. It seemed as if he had been bringing her some water, because he was now covered in it.

Jo removed her hand from his neck as Kyo began laughing happily and hugged her as she sat on him, "Jo, you're all right."

Jo was thinking of beating him up for touching her in such a way, but she didn't have the strength at the moment to move much more then she already had, and she was feeling a little bit guilty at having jumped on him in the first place. "Sorry." she said softly before laying her head on his chest and going back to sleep.

Kyo picked her up and placed her back in the bed. He went to fetch her another glass of water, but this time he would only leave it on the bedside table instead of forcing her body to drink it.

Jo managed to regain consciousness the next morning, and her sleeping patterns leveled out after that. She wasn't fit to get out of bed for a couple weeks yet according to Mrs. Kibano, but that didn't stop Kyo from finding her out of bed pacing around the house often enough.

One such day Jo was looking out the bedroom window when Kyo entered with a bowl of soup for her. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Can I ask you something?" She said back.

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you get in contact with the rest of the team? They probably all think I'm dead." she said remorsefully.

"I did try," He said, "but it's like they all just disappeared. I'm not like you guy's, I'm just a Patessier in training. I can't track people down or hack into people computers. Are you going to try and find them now?"

"I don't know."

"But I thought you'd at least want to tell Meg that you're alive. This must be hard on her." he said sadly.

"It's contacting Meg that I'm worried about." Jo said with more emotion in her voice then usual, "She needs to learn to live with out me. She's in love with me you see, I owe her my life, and I do love her, but not the same way. I care about her like she really is my sister, but I can't give the type of love she needs. I've never told anyone else this before, and you better not say a word about what I just said to anyone or else. Got it?"

Kyohei nodded nervously, "Well, it's good to see that your pretty much back to normal."

Jo went and sat down on the bed, "Maybe I'll contact Meg in a few years. I think I'll go to bed right now." She said as she began pulling the sheets up around her.

Kyo began walking out of the room, "Have a good rest."

"Kyo?" her voice floated to him softly.

"Yes?"

"I feel like I'm lost. Ever since I met her, I've been following Meg around. Even if it seems like the other way around, it wasn't. The truth is, all I know what to do is fight, and now, I don't know what to do. What will I do once my body's healed?" She asked quietly.

"I'm not sure." Kyohei said, surprised by how vulnerable she sounded at the moment, "Maybe you could try to find a different job, but you're welcome to stay with me as long as you like. I enjoy having you around."

"Thank you. For everything."

Kyo shut the door and began walking towards the kitchen, "I can't believe I just said that. I enjoy having you around. Now what's she going to think of me, probably like I'm some lovesick puppy or something. Unfortunately I can't see her being too big a fan of puppies."

-- Back on the Plane --

Amy was rolling around on the ground as her two companions watched, "I enjoy having you around. Good one Kyohei," she managed out between snorts, and then turned to Jo, "and I can't believe you were going all mushy."

Kyohei harumphed and sat back in his seat, "You haven't grown up at all."

Jo looked like she wished she hadn't said as much as she did.

Brenman: End of chappie two.


End file.
